A Scott Family Christmas
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: A short one chapter Christmas story


Christmas Eve Night 2008

Nathan and Haley have just finished reading "The Night Before Christmas" to James.

Haley stands up and pulls the blankets up to James' chin and kisses him on the head. She turns and heads out the door and into the hallway and to the hall closet to get the presents out.

Nathan comes out of James' room after closing the door part way. He meets Haley in the hall and grabs a stack of presents from the closet.

Together they walk down the stairs to the living room where the tree is set up with a couple presents under the tree already.

Nathan sets the boxes down and looks at them all and says to Haley, "I think we over did it this year Hales."

"Yeah, we might have a little." Haley says as she starts putting boxes under the tree.

With Christmas music playing in the background Nathan and Haley played the part of Santa in putting the presents under the tree. Haley goes over to the fireplace and puts stocking stuffers in each of the stockings.

Nathan takes a couple bites of the cookies that Jamie left on a plate by the fireplace and drinks half of the milk in the santa glass.

Deb was in the family room still wrapping final presents. After the gifts were laid out under the tree Nathan held out his hand to Haley and said, "May I have this dance?"

Haley nodded and put her arms around Nathan as they slowly started to dance to the soft music.

Haley looked up at Nathan and said,"I was wondering if you wanted to have more kids?"

Nathan stops and looks at her and says,"I would love to have as many kids as I can with you Haley."

Haley smiles as this is what she wanted to hear for a while now.

"Well then I have to give you one of your Christmas presents early this year. We are going to have another baby in nine months." Haley tells him with the biggest smile on her face waiting for his reaction.

Nathan's face is full of shock, happiness, and so many other emotions. He grabs Haley around the waist and lifts her up and spins her around while kissing her.

"I'm so happy Haley!!!!!! we are going to have another baby. I hope that its a girl!" Nathan says.

Haley smiles and kisses him back. She can't wait until the morning to tell Jamie and Deb about the new baby.

They sit on the couch and watch a couple Christmas movies that are on TV before long Haley falls asleep with her head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan turns off the TV and props Haley back so that he can stand up. When he stands up and picks up Haley in his arms and carries her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Haley had already changed into her pjs before they went downstairs.

Nathan sets her down on the bed and pulls the blankets over her and then walks around the bed to his side and climbs in and wraps his arm around Haley's waist. He begins to drift off to sleep.

Christmas morning arrives and Haley begins to wake up as she hears her son's footsteps coming across the hall and the door to their room opens.

Haley opens one of her eyes to see Jamie walking toward their bed.

Haley closes her eyes again and waits for Jamie to jump on them.

Jamie climbs up onto his parents bed and steps over his mom's legs to stand in between his mom and dad and starts jumping up and down.

"It's Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouts.

He jumps off the bed and runs to Deb's room to wake her up.

Deb meets him in the hallway and prevents him from racing down the stairs and tearing into his presents.

Haley practically jumps out of bed. "Come on Nate, It's Christmas.!!!!"

Haley grabs her bathrobe and her slippers and is already out the door before Nathan can respond.

Nathan laughs and gets out of bed and puts a sweatshirt on over his head and walks out the door and down the stairs to find his family sitting by the fireplace waiting to open stockings.

Nathan gets a cup of coffee and gets the stockings down from the hangers over the fireplace. He hands each one to its proper owner.

"Her is yours mom." Nathan says as he hands her the stocking.

"Thank you honey." Deb says.

They all sit around together pulling out the small gifts.

Haley has started passing out presents to each person, explaining to Jamie that they were each going to open one present at a time.

Jamie opens some books, Nathan gets an electric razor from Haley, Haley opens her present from Nathan to find a beautiful diamond Necklace.

Haley's necklace:

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1|10451|10001|-1|171703008|19062|19067.19544

"Oh baby, It's beautiful and expensive." Haley says.

"Your worth it though. I love you so much." Nathan says

He leans over and kisses her.

He pulls away and takes the necklace from her and hooks it around her neck and kisses her cheek.

Deb opens a box to find a picture frame with a picture of her and Jamie at the beach.

"I love it Jamie Thank you." Deb says.

"Your welcome Grandma." Jamie says as he opens another present.

Deb opens a present from Nathan to find that it is a heart pendant necklace with his birthstone in the middle.

Nathan gets a new set of golf clubs from Deb, some dress shirts from Haley, and several homemade gifts from Jamie.

Haley opens a present that appears to be a bracelet box.

She looks into the box to find a diamond bracelet.

.?sku=12535597&mcat=148210&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+2-c+287458-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

Haley sheds a few tears at how happy she is.

She pulls Nathan in for a kiss.

"Deb, Jamie. We have something to tell you." Haley says.

Deb and Jamie look at them. Haley says, "In 9 months we are going to have another baby!!!."

Deb covers her mouth and smiles and congratulates them. Jamie stands up from the floor and runs to his parents hugging them both telling them how happy he is.

So they spend the rest of the morning opening presents and eating breakfast enjoying some family time.

That was my first short Christmas story.

I hope you all at a great holiday.

Let me know what you think


End file.
